


Danganronpa AU: Persona Edition Book 1

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: Danganronpa: Persona Edition [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Persona-like, F/M, Non-Despairish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope, never believed in fortune telling even when one of his friends Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Fortune Teller, was skilled in this. One night however Makoto has a dream about a place called the Velvet room. Soon after Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Idol, goes missing. After that he falls into a TV?!





	1. Into the TV?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has similarites to the Persona series. But due to some very specfic differences I'm not putting it into the Persona Community.

* * *

 

Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope, woke up in what looked to be a teahcer's lounge at Hope's Peak Academy, well except for the fact that everything was in a deep blue color. He scanned the room looking for any other form of life when he fell upon two people sitting at the teacher's work station. There he saw a man who looked really old and had a long pointy nose and a girl that looked similar to Chihiro Fujisaki. 

The man with the pointy nose said in a thick accent, "Welcome to the Velvet Room... My name is Igor and I will be accompanying you through your journey. And this is my assistant Alter Ego." 

Alter Ego said, "Pleasure to make your aquantience." 

Igor said, "It seems you possess the power of the Wild Card." 

Makoto asked, "What does that mean?" 

Igor replied, "You shall find that out in due time." 

Before Makoto responded Igor asked, "Do you believe in fortune telling?" 

Makoto answered, "I guess so." 

Igor replied, "Well I will now read your fortune." He began to place cards in an orderly fashion until they were postioned into a 3x3 grid. He then proceed to flip each of the cards until they were all face up.

Igor said, "First is the Fool card, which represents the beginning of a new journey." He rambled on a bit more with Makoto paying little attention." 

Makoto asked, "Why am I here?" 

Igor then replied, "I ask you to sign this contract, which says from now forward you will take responsibility for your actions." A piece of paper along with a pen appeared before Makoto. He read through the paper and then signed his anme at the bottom. 

Igor said, "I look forward to see what your destiny will bring you. Until next time." 

Then everthing went black

* * *

 

Next Day...

* * *

 

Makoto was talking with some other students in his class in a lounge in their dorm room. They were messing around laughing and other stuff like that, but Makoto's mind was elsewhere. It was thinking about the rumors of a creepy channel called the Midnight Channel, and the cases of people going missing for a while and then come back with a thing called Apathy Syndrome. After that it made him think about the Velvet Room. 

Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Player, asked, "Hey Makoto what's up your super quiet." 

Makoto responded, "Heh it's nothing." He hoped that it was enough to get them off his case. 

Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker, asked, "Hey man is somethin wrong?" Mondo did a friendly shove, but for Makoto if felt like he was thrown as he stumbled back towards the TV. But when he should have hit the screen he instead fell into it. 

He heard Mondo yell, "What the fuck!?" He then felt his legs lifted and being pulled back. At this something like a rope looped around him pulling him farther down. Then tumbling in with him came Taiki Hayato, Ultimate Ninja, and Leon. 

* * *

 


	2. Persona!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter

* * *

 

Makoto rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. If he remembered he had just fallen into the TV. Makoto thought, "Wait what the TV?!" He looked up and only saw a thick yellowish fog with some outlines. He stood up and saw the outline of two people. Lying on the floor and called out to them. When they began to move Makoto realized they were Taiki and Leon. After a bit they both stood up.

Leon asked to no one, "Where the hell are we?" Taiki stayed quiet and still as he saw something.

Makoto called out, "Hey Leon, Taiki over here." He flailed his arms till the two were facing him or at least he thought they were. The two outlines moved towards Makoto until he could see them.

Leon asked, "Where are we Makoto?"

Taiki bluntly answered, "Well since we fell into the TV then I guess we're in the TV."

Leon annoyed replied, "No Shit but Where in the world are we?" Leon and Taiki began to argue pointlessly.

Then Makoto asked, "Are we even in our world?" At this the two fell quiet and looked around. When Makoto looked at his surrondings this time the fog was thinner.

Taiki said, "Wait is it possible the same thing that happened to us happened to Maizono?" (Note: Only Taiki will refer to characters by their last name) Both boys fell quiet at the thought of this.

Makoto said, "Well there must be an exit so let's try to find it." They other two nodded and after a bit they agreed the direction they were going to head.

They walked along a pathway similar to a railing or rafter for those concert. Then they heard a scream that sounded similar to Sayaka. Leon an Makoto both charged towards the noise pissed. Taiki kept pace with them but didn't seem as motivated to move towards the noise. Finally when they got to the source they saw strange monster like creatures advancing on her.

Makoto yelled out, "Sayaka look out." She didn't move she just sat on her knees sobbing. Taiki darted forward drawing a short sword and swung towards one of the monsters. But it seemed to have no effect as the blade passed right through. Taiki's eyes widened with shock and grabbed Maizono and ran. As the monsters began to advance on the group something seemed to awaken in Makoto. He then heard a deep voice say, "I am thou and Thou art I. The time has come, open thine eyes and summon what is within."

Makoto on instinct raised his hand and yelled, "Izanagi!" A card similar to one he saw in a dream appeared in his hand. He smashed the card. Suddenly a large ghostly looking creature formed above him.

Makoto then followed up with, "Zio!" Then the thing he assumed to be Izanagi spun the spear and the creatures were hit with a bolt lighning. Then at this the creatures disappeared along with Izanagi.  
Maizono who was still in her trance stood up then began to run away. Leon grabbed her and tried to stop and she smacked him across the face. Then in pain Leon let go of her.

Leon yelled at Taiki, "Go get her!" But when the two looked over Taiki was gripping his head and grunting in pain. Eventually Maizono had run off to who knows where. Leon got ready to run, but Makoto stopped him.

Makoto said, "Leon calm down we can come back for her right now we have to get out of here before we end up like her!" Leon calmed down and stood there quietly. Then they heard a noise from behind them. A bear half black and half white wandered up to them.

The bear angry yelled, "What are you doing here riling up the Shadows."

Leon said, "Is that what those were!?"

The bear said, "Yes now leave and don't come back. You guys keep bringing people in here and it is causing me a headache."

Leon pissed yelled, "What the hell did you just say!"

Makoto said, "What do you mean bringing in here?"

The bear said, "Someone from your world is putting people in here and the Shadows are attacking them."

Taiki said painfully, "That wasn't us we came here by accident. We need a way out." At this he shuttered and gripped his chest.

Leon a little calmer said, "How do you know you aren't bringing people in here and who are you?"

The bear exclaimed, "I'm not doing that I just want to live here in peace and I'm Monokuma!"

The bear said, "Wait if you aren't doing then who is?"

Makoto replied, "We don't know but I think those people with Apathy Syndrome were put here."

Monokuma said, "Okay I'll let you out, but only on the condition you promise to find the person who is doing this!" Leon's face showed anger and Taiki still looked like he was in pain.

Makoto said, "Fine I'll help."

Taiki finally able to stand said, "Me too. Can't let Makoto die in here alone." Leon just nodded his head and Monokuma seemed to take that as a yes. He then tapped the floor twice and a set of TVs appeared. After this Monokuma began to push them into the TVs until they fell through them. After a few seconds of blackness the three came out of the TV in the Dorm.

Leon said, "No I'm not going back there." He ran off probably to do something else. It seemed that everyone else that was there before was now gone.

Taiki said, "I believe they all will deny this ever happened."

Makoto asked, "When should we go back though?"

Taiki answered, "How about Wednesday of next week... Give me some time to recover." 

Makoto then asked, "Okay... What about our team name?"

Taiki said, "How about the Shadow Investgation Team or SIT for short." Makoto nodded and the two exchange good byes and left.

For the next few days Taiki had called in as sick, which was probably half true.

* * *

 

Makoto woke up in the Velvet Room again and saw Igor and Alter Ego.

Igor said, "It seems you have discovered the power within."

Makoto asked, "What was that?"

Alter Ego said, "That is called Persona the power of the heart. You possess a power of the Wild Card. This means you can wield multiple personas." 

Igor then said, "You can create more Personas by fusing them." 

Alter Ego followed up with, "Also when you have strong bonds with those close to you, you can fuse and use more powerful personas." 

Igor then said, "Now you must go for you have a challenge ahead. Next time you come here it will be by your accord." The man smiled and the Velvet Room faded.

* * *

On Wednesday the two met up in the lounge back at the dorms.

Makoto asked, "Ready?" Taiki nodded and Makoto put his had to the TV. Just like before it went through. The two nodded towards one another and went in. They woke up in a place they had woken up in before except this time Monokuma was standing there.

Monokuma asked, "Hey where is that other guy?"

Makoto replied, "He bailed it seems."

Monokuma ignored him and said, "Well here take these." Monokuma handed Makoto a pair of regular glasses with a green frame. He then handed Taiki a pair of black rimmed glasses.

Taiki asked, "What are these for?"

Monokuma replied, "This should help you see through the fog." Makoto tried them on and to his astonishment the fog was gone.

Makoto said, "He's right the fog is gone!" Taiki then put on his glasses and smiled.

Makoto then asked, "Do you know if anyone else is here?" Monokuma looked as if he was sniffing the air.

He then said, "I can't pin point their location, but I can smell where they were recently." Monokuma motioned for them to follow him. After a while of walking they came to an area that looked almost out of Medieval Japan.

Monokuma said, "This is where I can smell them." Taiki nodded and the two began to approach. Taiki drew his short sword and Makoto got ready to summon his persona. They entered the courtyard and saw nothing except a blakc human looking figure.

Taiki said, "Come out!" The figure turned and looked exactly like Taiki.

The other Taiki asked timidly, "Why are you so work up? What did I do? It wasn't me I swear?" Taiki looked at him with shock and moved towards it.

Taiki said, "Who are you!"

The other Taiki replied sad, "I'm your shadow, the real you. The part of you that wants to run and hide. The part that is scared of everthing."

Taiki angrily said, "No I'm not like that!"

The shadow said, "Really? Because I'm you I would know. You don't want to be a Ninja you just do it because your grandfather makes you."

Taiki yelled, "No I'm not like that! Your not-," Monokuma tried to stop him but he finished, "Me!" Suddenly the shadow began to shake violently. He then turned into a black mass and into humanoid figure wielding a sword and shuriken. The bottom half was coversd in shadow. Seeing this Taiki collasped to his knees.  
Makoto yelled, "Izanagi! Zio!" Lightning struck the black mass and it withered back in pain.

Monokuma said, "That must be its weakness! Quick use it again!" Makoto then used the power again and the creature screeched in pain.

The creature yelled, "No leave me alone!" After proceeding to do this until the creature was on the ground struggling to move. It then turned back into Taiki and stood there. Taiki then stood up and walked in front of the other him.

Taiki said, "Your right... I am a afraid of many things. And part of the reason I am a ninja is to carry on my family's legacy, but that isn't my only reason I do it. You are a part of me that is there. I finally realized it and I regret not acknowledging it. Suddenly the Shadow smiled.

It then said, "Thank you." The it transformed into the same card Makoto used to summon his persona. Taiki smiled, which in most cases was rare.

Taiki then said, "I never meant to make you fight me like that."

Makoto smiled back and said, "Well I guess that is what friends are for."

Taiki looked at the floating card and said, "Now it seems I can fight shadows as well. Thanks Naegi... I mean Makoto."

Then Makoto heard the deep voice from before say, "I am thou and Thou art I. Thou hast our blessing when making a persona of the Hermit Arcana." Makoto felt as if his bond with Taiki had grown stronger.

Then the voice once again said, "I am thou and thou art I. Thou hast our blessing when making a persona of the Fool arcana." He felt as if his bond with the SIT members had grown stronger. That was when Makoto realized what Igor and Alter Ego meant by bonds and fusing personas. 

Makoto said, "Well I'm tired why don't we come back tomorrow and try to help Sayaka." 

Taiki laughed and said, "Yeah." Monokuma stayed silent and Taiki walked over. 

He then asked, "What's wrong Monokuma?" 

Monokuma asked, "You'll come back right Sensei and Taiki." It seemed that Monokuma had taken to calling Makoto Sensei after seeing his power. 

Makoto said, "Yeah your just as much a part of the Shadow Investgation Team as we are." Monokuma seemed to smile they could really tell because half of his face was always smiling. 

Monokuma said, "Okay I'll work on locating this person!" They walked back to the exit and then Taiki and Makoto left.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating another chapter later as well


	3. Stage of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Maizono and Leon from themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story spearates from the games with flip personas that when you flip the card the persona gains new attributes. Such as Shinobi-Ken uses physical attacks while Shinobi-Soshi uses weak elemental attacks, but becomes more vunerable to attacks.

* * *

 

Makoto woke in the Velvet Room once again. He saw Alter Ego and Igor sitting at the table as always. 

Alter Ego said, "It seems you already have began to forge bonds with those around you. Those are called Social Links. As said before when you create a Social Link with others you can then fuse. I wish you luck." Then a tarot card appeared in front of him. It had the same symbol on the side that showed its arcana as Taiki's

Igor said, "It seems your friend of the Hermit Arcana has a strange power residing inside him." 

Makoto asked, "What power." 

Igor said, "It is called a flip persona. By turning his tarot card upside down it gains new powers." 

The Velvet Room faded before Makoto could ask any questions. 

* * *

Taiki and Makoto met in their meeting place as they had planned. Before they entered the TV Leon ran up to them. 

Leon said, "Wait up I'm coming with you!" He stood in front of them determined to save Sayaka. 

Taiki asked quietly, "Are you sure you want to come?" 

Leon smiled and said, "Yeah she is my friend and I need to help her." Makoto nodded and the three entered the TV. 

When they got there they were greeted with Monokuma sitting down on the floor. 

Monokuma walked up to them and said, "I think I've located your friend."

Leon yelled, "Where is she!"

Monokuma stumbled back in fear, "Ah I'll take you there please stop yelling! Also first..." Monokuma had Leon glasses so he could see through the fog. Then Monokuma motioned for the trio to follow. After a while of walking they came into what looked to be a concert hall. Taiki ready for a fight, walked in first. And as Makoto expected they were  greeted by a mass of shadows. 

Monokuma observed and stated, "It seems that shadows are attracted to the shadows of the people in here." 

Taiki said, "Well whatever they are and whyever there here they are going down." A tarot card formed in his hand. 

Taiki yelled, "Shinobi-Ken!" He took his short sword and slammed it in to the card breaking it. A black human figure with shortish hair, red eyes, a scarf billowing behind it, a short sword, and a ninja's uniform floated above. The persona then disappeared and reappeared behind on of the shadow slashing it with his sword. 

Makoto followed suit and yelled, "Izanagi!" The tall persona with the naginata appeared and attacked another shadow. 

After facing the onslaught of shadows another one walked up this time it looked like Leon. 

Leon saw it and yelled, "Who are you!" 

The shadow said, "Well I'm you." 

The shadow then said, "It is kinda funny that your here, but probably because you are bored. I mean it isn't like there is anything you can do other than baseball." 

Leon said angry, "That's a lie!" 

The shadow said, "I mean you joined Hope's Peak Academy's Baseball team because that is all you can do."

Leon yelled, "No you don't no me you aren't me!"

The shadow cackled, "Your right I'm not you, I'm my on person now." He transformed into a strange monster and laughed creepily. The monsters jumped towards Leon, but Shinobi-Ken intercepted the attack. It smacked him back sending Taiki himself flying. Then his persona disappeared and the tarot card appeared again. He then flipped the card upside down this time. He then punched the card. 

Taiki yelled, "Shinobi-Soshi!" The persona returned except this time had a blue orb floating above his head. Then the monster hit him with a blast of wind. Makoto returned his persona and switched Tarot cards. When Makoto looked back up at Shinobi-Soshi it then had a green orb floating around its lower back

Makoto crushed his card and yelled, "Forneus!" A persona similar to a manta ray appeared above him. Taiki looked at him in surprise. 

Taiki yelled, "Zio!" A bolt of lightning struck the monster weakening it. 

Makoto yelled, "Bufu!" Ice covered the monster then shattered weakening it. He looked to Shinobi-Soshi and now saw a whit orb floating near its right arm. Leon then realized something and walked in front of the monster. 

Leon yelled, "Stop! If you were me you would stop!" 

The monster stopped and Leon said, "Your right you are me. I know this and wanted to deny it." Then the monster smiled and turned back into Leon. Finally it turned into a tarot card. The two other personas disappeared. 

Monokuma said teasingly, "What Leon gets a persona to?" Leon face flashed with anger, but then let it go. 

Leon said, "Well now you've seen the real me." 

Makoto said, "Hey we all have that side. Taiki had to face his and maybe I'll have to face mine." Leon smiled and put his hand on Makoto's shoulder. 

The deep voice then said, "I am thou and thou art I. Though has are blessing when making a persona of the Magician Arcana." 

Taiki said, "Lets get going before Maizono gets in more trouble." 

Monokuma said, "Yeah we want to get to her before the fog clears." 

Makoto asked, "Why? Does it have to do with those people with Apathy Syndrome?" 

Monokuma answered, "Well when the fog clears here it goes into your world and shadows attack anyone here. Then the people disappear, which may mean they come back to your world with that Apathy Syndrome." 

Taiki said, "Speaking of all this I decided to try out that midnight channel thing and guess who appeared on it... Sayaka Maizono." 

Makoto said in surprise, "What?!" 

Leon said, "Maybe whoever shows up on the midnight channel is in the world then?" Taiki nodded in agreement. 

Finally after wandering around they came into the main hall. It was filled with shadows and on the stage stood Sayaka and a shadowy version of her. The shadows noticed the trio and began to move towards them. Leon summoned his Tarot card and hit it with his fist. 

Leon then yelled, "Jiraiya!" A frog like humannoid appeared with two shurikens. 

Taiki flipped his card again and yelled, "Shinobi-Ken!" Shinobi-Ken appeared in front of Taiki. 

Makoto yelled, "Izanagi!" His main persona appeared. The three charged towards the shadows. Once agIn after an onslaught of fighting shadows they made it to Sayaka who seemed to already be denying herself. 

Leon said, "Wait Saya-!" She saw the three boys looking at her.

Sayaka said, "No your not me!" The shadow after doing the cackle and little speech turned into a large bird in a cage. 

Taiki flipped the tarot card and said, "Shinobi-Soshi!" The monster looked at him. Then a huge wave fo fire came towards him and smacked him. A floating red orb appeared on the left side of his back. Then all the orbs formed a diamond around his back. 

Taiki yelled, "Bufu!" The monster screeched in pain as the attack hit.

Makoto the switched cards and yelled, "Forneus!" Makoto used bufu along with Taiki while Leon made sure Sayaka was safe. 

Leon said, "Sayaka are you okay!" 

Sayaka said, "Yes." 

Leon said, "You need to except that part of you Sayaka everyone here has had to!" 

Sayaka still denied it but Leon said, "Look your friends have all done it themselves now it is your turn." Sayaka smile and got up she walked to the monsters and stood there. 

She yelled, "Stop! I understand now that you are me."

The monster and asked, "What you really are excepting me?" 

Sayaka said, "Yes I am." The monster turned back into shadow Sayaka and then into the tarot card. After this Sayaka collasped. 

Taiki said, "We need to get her out of here." He lifted her on to his shoulders and the three ran for the exit.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forneus represents Makoto's friendship with Taiki


End file.
